Máscara de MentirasSi perdemos, morimos ¡Reviews!
by Ambrose Gore
Summary: Los buenos ya no son tan buenos y los malos comienzan a ser sensibles, sin contar que el Señor Tenebroso a vuelto a Hogwarts y por no hablar del oscuro secreto de la castaña. Dramione.
1. El deseo no conoce nombres

**El deseo no conoce nombres ni privilegios.**

-¡Eh, _sangre sucia_! –escuchó Hermione gritar a su espalda y no le hizo falta girarse para saber que era el estúpido de Draco Malfoy, ¿pero qué estaría tramando?

Hermione se giró un poco confusa y lo vio parado a dos pasos de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? –dijo mirando su reloj, su guardia como prefecta empezaría dentro de diez minutos.

-Ha habido un accidente en las mazmorras y se necesita la ayuda de un prefecto –le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado poco habitual y clavando sus ojos grises en los marrones de ella.

Hermione entrecierra los ojos intentando averiguar la artimaña que está llevando a cabo el Slytherin.

-Tú mismo puedes solucionar lo que haya pasado, también eres prefecto –le contestó secamente, muy dudosa de las intenciones del chico.

-El caso es que el problema ha sido entre un alumno de Gryffindor y un Slytherin, asique veía oportuno que estuviera un prefecto de cada casa –le explicó-. El maldito Gryffindor le ha lanzado un hechizo poco conocido al otro y no he logrado revertir el hechizo.

Un momento –pensó Hermione-. ¿Draco Malfoy le está pidiendo ayuda a una _sangre sucia_ cómo dice él? No puede evitarlo y Hermione estalla en una gran carcajada.

-¿Ha sido mi impresión o me estabas pidiendo ayuda, Malfoy? –lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos causadas por la risa.

Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada y Hermione paró de reírse, presa de un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda. Los ojos de aquel chico de cabellos platinos daban realmente miedo cuando la miraba de aquel modo.

-Sí –dijo entre dientes casi inaudiblemente, pero Hermione lo había captado.

-Está bien –dijo suspirando-, llévame hasta allí; pero con que se trate de una broma te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida, Malfoy –le amenazó.

El asintió y se rió por lo bajo con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Hermione no confiaba nada de nada en él, pero aun así lo siguió hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Ella se fijó en el elegante andar del chico, espalda recta, pasos firmes y cuando se giraba para ver si Hermione le seguí se le despeinaba aquel cabello rubio. La chica se empezaba a impacientar cuando iban ahondando más en los pasadizos y no se veía a nadie por allí. Agarró con fuerza la varita que estaba en el interior de su capa mientras que los nervios la iban comiendo poco a poco.

-Ya casi hemos llegado –anunció Malfoy y el corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

Cuando dobló la esquina que conducía al lugar donde había perdido de vista a Malfoy se percató que no había nadie allí, ni siquiera el maldito Slytherin que la había mentido. Saco su varita de la capa y gritó con fuerza _¡Lumos!_, para ver si veía al maldito Draco Malfoy. Se sentía como una tonta al haber confiado en él y estaba muerta del miedo, ninguna persona lleva a las mazmorras a otra con un buen fin. Estaba apunto de echar a correr cara la salida cuando un _Expelliarmus_ chocó contra su mano e hizo que la varita saliera disparada. Hermione empezó a temblar y a buscar la varita por la estancia.

-¡Muéstrate, maldito Malfoy! –grito a las paredes que la rodeaban-. ¡Sal ahora mismo o te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho!

Los segundos pasaban como si fuesen eternidades y nadie daba la cara. Hermione estaba nerviosa, le sudaban las manos y tenía miedo de moverse ya que no sabía que podría pasar. En un momento dado, sintió una brisa a su espalda y se giró con rapidez, encontrándose con una sonrisa burlona de Malfoy.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? –le recriminó dándole un empujón-. Devuélveme mi varita inmediatamente o sino…

-¿O sino qué? –le preguntó riendo y se acercó a la chica, quedando a un palmo de ella.

-Comenzaré a gritar –le amenazó y retrocedió un paso al ver su proximidad.

-Nadie podrá oírte, aquí abajo solamente estamos tú y yo –le dijo con una mirada helada clavada en sus ojos.

-¿Pa-para que me has traído aquí? –tartamudeó Hermione retrocediendo una vez más, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la fría pared.

Malfoy se acercó de nuevo y colocó un brazo a cada lado de la chica, impidiendo que se moviera. La respiración de Hermione era acelerada, a causa del nerviosismo; mientras que Malfoy degustaba cada uno de esos temblores de la chica. Le encantaba verla temblar de miedo.

-Hace unas semanas que te vengo observando en el Gran Comedor y en las clases, tu forma de moverte, tus gestos, tu sonrisa y esas ganas, por llamarlo de alguna manera, de ser la mejor en todo; para que negarlo, me excitas Granger –le susurró al oído-. Créeme que me produce más repulsión a mi que a ti, que una _sangre sucia _despierte esas cosas en mí me repugna; pero la carne es débil, asique mejor acabar cuanto antes –terminó de susurrarle al oído.

Los labios de Malfoy se deslizaron desde el lóbulo de su oreja bajando por todo su cuello. Hermione intentó apartarse de él, pero el delicioso olor de la fragancia del Slytherin la tenía atontada. Cuando las manos hambrientas del chico empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Hermione, ella salió de su aturdimiento y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara, dejándole con la cabeza gacha unos segundos. Hermione aprovechó y salió corriendo de allí, topándose con su varita en su alocada carrera. Se giró por una milésima de segundo y vio la mirada enfermiza que Malfoy clavaba en ella, pero siguió quieto en su posición, sin inmutarse.

-¡Maldita Granger! –le escuchó gritar con furia y comenzó a escuchar el ruido de sus zapatos al correr.

Hermione corrió con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo caso omiso al fuerte dolor que tenía en el pecho debido a la carrera. Cada vez escuchaba más cerca a Malfoy soltando una larga lista de palabrotas mientras que el cansancio iba haciendo mella en Hermione. Cuando llegó a las escaleras de la entrada pensó que le sería casi imposible llegar hasta el séptimo piso, pero como si fuese un milagro vio a Harry comenzando a subir las escaleras.

-¡Harry! –chilló con todas sus fuerzas y el chico se dio la vuelta sobresaltado.

Ver el aspecto desaliñado de su amiga no le ayudó a recuperarse del susto y corrió hacia ella. Tenía el pelo completamente despeinado, estaba roja y le faltaba aire para respirar con tranquilidad. Hermione se tiró a sus brazos y Harry la abrazó con fuerza, preocupado por ella. Segundos después apareció Malfoy con un aspecto parecido al suyo, su pelo rubio que normalmente estaba perfectamente peinado, estaba ahora descolocado y su respiración entrecortada hizo que se doblara un momento, para reponer fuerzas. Les dirigió una mirada asesina a los dos y se dio la vuelta con rapidez, volviendo a adentrarse en los oscuros pasillos que conducían a su sala común.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –le preguntó Harry, aquello no pintaba nada bien.

-Ese maldito Malfoy me tendió una trampa –explicó Hermione-. Me dijo que había ocurrido una pelea entre dos alumnos y que debía de ir, cumpliendo las normas de los prefectos; pero cuando llegamos a las mazmorras no había nadie y él había desaparecido. Me asusté, eché a correr y el comenzó a perseguirme –dijo ella entre sollozos.

No quiso mencionarle nada de lo que había dicho Malfoy. Sabía que si le decía algo de lo que él había dicho o hecho las consecuencias podrían ser fatales para los tres. Harry le dio unas caricias en la espalda intentándola tranquilar y luego le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

-Tranquila, Hermione –le dijo-, ese maldito no volverá a hacerte nada. Lo tendremos vigilado.

Después de tranquilizarse, los dos amigos subieron hacia la sala común dispuestos a no volver a mencionar aquel hecho; aunque Hermione tuviese que salir a hacer su ronda como prefecta. Cuando llegó la medianoche, una figura se escurría por las sombras de la sala común, sin que nadie pudiese verla u oírla. Hermione salió de la sala común con mucho cuidado, intentando no despertar a la Señora Gorda, que dormía con la cabeza reposada en el marco del cuadro. Bajo rápidamente pero sin hacer ruido hasta la entrada del colegio. Abrió con cuidado la puerta principal y echó a correr hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Tanto se preocupó Hermione de no ser vista que no se percató en que unos ojos grises la observaban desde la oscuridad de una columna. Hermione se adentró en el Bosque Prohibido con rapidez y la varita en ristre y varios hechizos en mente para ser utilizados. El frío le calaba los huesos, pero se vio instigada a apurar si no quería llegar tarde a su cita. Cuando entró en el pequeño claro iluminado por la luz de la luna fijo su vista en una mancha negra que estaba apoyada contra un árbol. Se acercó al hombre que llevaba una larga capa negra y mantuvo una pequeña conversación con él, dándole finalmente un sobre que la chica guardó rápidamente en el compartimiento secreto de su capa.

-Sin que se levanten sospechas, señorita Granger –dijo con tono grave el hombre y al segundo desapareció de su vista.

Hermione salió corriendo del lugar mientras que el sobre parecía quemarle desde el bolsillo de su capa. Estaba impaciente por abrirlo, pero sabía que tenía que estar en un lugar a salvo de miradas acusatorias. Entró silenciosamente en el castillo, mirando a ambos lados y caminando de puntillas, cuando una voz la sobresaltó y la hizo saltar.

-¿Qué son esas excursiones nocturnas, _sangre sucia_? –dijo con voz asqueada.

El pulso de Hermione le atronaba los oídos y se giró lentamente hacia la escalera, en la dirección donde estaba él.

-Me gusta pasear a la luz de la luna –le contestó secamente-. ¿Y qué se supone que hacías tú fuera a estas horas? Puedo informar a Dumbledore que te estás excediendo en tus poderes de prefecto –le dijo sonriendo malignamente.

-Tengo insomnio –le contestó con el mismo tono de voz, sin entusiasmo.

Hermione le miró durante unos segundos y luego bufó por lo bajo, ese chico era realmente irritante. Sin más, intentó tranquilizar un poco las pulsaciones de su corazón y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Espera, Granger! –le gritó el rubio y Hermione se giró de los nervios.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –le dijo casi gritando-. ¿No te llega con que te den calabazas una sola vez al día? –le dijo sarcástica.

Malfoy la miró con odio, entrecerrando los ojos y provocando una serie de temblores en el cuerpo de la chica. Ella tragó saliva con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarse y sobreponerse a la mirada inquisidora del Slytherin. Se acercó dos pasos a ella, subiendo la escalinata de piedra con pasos realmente lentos y haciendo que su cuerpo se doblara seductoramente.

-Con que te acerques un solo paso más empezaré a gritar y esta vez sí que me podrán oír –le amenazó.

Malfoy torció la boca en una sonrisa burlona y siguió acercándose a ella hasta quedar un escalón por debajo, aunque seguía siendo más alto que Hermione.

-Hasta mañana y dulces sueños, Granger –le susurró en el oído, aspirando el olor a flores que despedía su pelo.

Se marchó sin decir nada más y Hermione casi corrió para llegar a la sala común, no era bueno pasar tanto tiempo fuera y menos de noche si andaba Malfoy suelto.

Draco caminaba como en una ensoñación avanzando a su sala común. En verdad hacía meses que le tenía echado el ojo a la sangre sucia y aunque hubiese intentado olvidarse de ella, aceptando ciertas invitaciones de Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Greengrass, nunca llegaron a buen puerto. La maldita Granger tenía algo que verdaderamente le llamaba, que le permitía pasarse horas mirándola sin llegar nunca a cansarse. Antes intentaba repeler este pensamiento hacia ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era algo inevitable decidió entrar en acción. Como suponía, ella no había caído en sus redes a la primera y empezaba a dudar si lo haría alguna vez. La alumna de honor de sexto curso era extremadamente lista y casi siempre sabía cómo podría actuar él o cualquier otra persona. Ahora las cosas iban a ser mucho más complicadas que antes, no podría hacer nada sin que ella le amenazara con gritar –algo que le hacía verdaderamente gracia al Slytherin-, sino que tendría que estar a cien metros mínimo de ella; sin contar la vigilancia que impondrían sus queridísimos amigos, empezando por el estúpido pelirrojo. Cuando Malfoy entró en la sala común y tras dirigirse a su cama, se tumbó en ella y se llevó las manos a la cabeza; nunca había estado tan frustrado. Se había precipitado al ser tan directo con la chica y tendría que haber tanteado un poco el terreno, haciendo que por lo menos ella confiara mínimamente en él; pero ahora estaba todo perdido. Intentó tranquilizarse un poco y convencerse a sí mismo de que sería capaz de arreglar aquella situación, ¿pero que tendría que hacer para que la sangre sucia le dirigiese una sola mirada? Malfoy se durmió de mal humor y con los nervios a flor de piel.

Nada más llegar a la sala común, Hermione corrió hasta su cama y siendo lo más discreta posible abrió el sobre y lo leyó atentamente. Sin decir una palabra hizo que se consumiera en una bola de fuego con un solo movimiento de su varita, lo que hizo despertar a algunas de sus compañeras.

-Lo siento –se disculpó-, no he podido evitar repasar algunos hechizos para los próximos exámenes –se excusó.

Se puso el pijama rápidamente y se metió en la cama para descansar. Mañana tenían dos horas con el profesor Snape y tenía que tener la mente despejada.

Cuando el Sol acababa apenas de salir Hermione ya se encontraba en la sala común, sumida en un intenso estudio de las pociones más complicadas que le podría poner Snape como castigo; algo que era habitual en los alumnos de Gryffindor. Trataba de memorizar con exactitud las cantidades de cada ingrediente cuando los bostezos de Harry y Ron la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Desde cuándo llevas levantada? –le preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-Desde hace una hora o así –le contestó cerrando los libros con una sonrisa-. He tenido que hacer unos recados que me ha encomendado Dumbledore y he decidido hacerlo cuanto antes.

-¿Dumbledore? –preguntó Harry sorprendido-. ¿Qué es lo que te ha mandado?

-En segundo curso hay una chica de padres muggles que se siente sola y frustrada en su clase, porque sus compañeros dicen que nunca será una buena bruja por esa razón. Dumbledore me pidió que hablara con ella y que le explicara que para nada era malo tener padres magos o muggles y que sería una bruja excelente si se aplicaba en sus asignaturas –les explicó a ambos sonriendo-. He tenido que madrugar un poco porque a la chica le gusta irse a correr por las mañanas y luego ya no tendría tiempo con tantas clases.

Los tres amigos bajaron hacia en Gran Comedor comentando el asunto de la chica y hablando en general de el odio que tenían los magos de familias más influyentes, por decirlo de alguna manera, contra los otros magos de padres muggles. Los tres se sentaron en sus sitios habituales de la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaron a devorar el desayuno con ferocidad. Hermione se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y no tenía ni idea de porqué. Cuando echaba un vistazo a la gente que entraba se fijó en que dos ojos grises estaban clavados en ella desde la mesa de Slytherin. Clavó su mirada en los ojos de Malfoy estrechando su mirada. A diferencia de lo que esperaba, él no desvió la mirada.

Malfoy llevaba largo rato mirando a Hermione, analizándola como todas las mañanas. Podría decir el momento exacto en que cogería una magdalena, bebería un trago de zumo, arrugaría la nariz y se daría cuenta de que aun no le había echado azúcar. Le resultaba cómico ver como día sí y día también se olvidaba siempre del azúcar, algo extraño para una chica de excelentes como ella.

Antes de romper el vínculo visual con ella le dedicó una sonrisa y se levantó de la mesa. Tenía que comentarle ciertos aspectos a Snape sobre la colocación de los alumnos en las dos horas de Pociones.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la horrible aula de Pociones se dieron cuenta de que las mesas estaban colocadas de distinta manera y que tenían unos papeles flotando con el nombre de cada alumno. Snape había tenido la gran idea de recolocar a los alumnos, para ver si así mejoraba el rendimiento en su clase. A Harry le había tocado con dos alumnos de Ravenclaw, Ron con una chica de Hufflepuff y otro de Slytherin, pero la peor parte se la había llevado Hermione; teniendo que sentarse con Malfoy y Padma Patil, que todavía no había llegado; al igual que su hermana. Hermione se sentó con cara de pocos amigos frente a Malfoy y fijó su mirada en el profesor, esperando que comenzara la clase. Miraba cada dos por tres de reojo a ver si sobraba alguien en otras mesas, ya que Padma no apareció. Al borde de la depresión y después de haber escuchado la breve explicación de Snape de cómo preparar la poción de hoy se giró hacia Malfoy.

-No hace falta que digas o hagas nada –le dijo rozando el mal humor-. Acabaré la poción lo antes que pueda y así poder irme de aquí.

En ese momento leyó rápidamente las instrucciones que también venían en el libro y fue echando cuidadosamente los ingredientes en el caldero.

-¡Eh, alto! –la paró Malfoy poniendo una mano sobre la de la chica antes que vertiera las ancas de rana. Hermione apartó rápidamente sus manos, repelida por el frío tacto de Malfoy-. ¿Cuántas ancas de rana dice que hay que echar? –le preguntó al borde de la risa.

Hermione volvió a mirar el libro y vio que sólo necesitaba dos ancas y ella estaba a punto de echarle cuatro. No entendía como había estado a punto de cometer un error como ese. Rectificó con los labios apretados por la furia que sentía consigo misma y se prometió fijarse más en lo que pusiese el libro; pero el temblor de sus manos cuando vertió las lágrimas de elefante no pasó para nada desapercibido para Malfoy.

-¿Te pongo nerviosa, Granger? –dijo riendo por lo bajo, para no llamar la atención de Snape; aunque tampoco es que le fuera a decir nada.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada mientras que él le seguía sonriendo de forma burlesca. Ella bajó la mirada al libro y siguió con la preparación de la pócima mientras que Malfoy no le sacaba ojo. Aquello solamente conseguía que se pusiera cada vez más nerviosa hasta que casi acaba derramando toda la poción por la mesa, cuando golpeó el caldero con el codo.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme con esa cara? –le pidió en susurros.

-¿Por qué, acaso no puedo mirarte, o vendrá el estúpido del pelirrojo a sacarme los ojos? –le dijo con ironía.

-No, quizás sea yo la que te los saque –le dijo seriamente mientras que él clavaba su mirada en sus ojos marrones.

La miró con una ceja alzada y se acercó un poco a ella, para hablarle al oído.

-¿Serías capaz de hacerlo? –le preguntó-. Sé que quieres que mis ojos solamente te miren a ti, pero quitándomelos me impedirás espiarte cada mañana y es un precio que no estoy dispuesto a pagar –continuó susurrándole.

Hermione se separó de él lentamente, otra vez embriagada por el olor que despedía el chico. Negó con la cabeza, tanto en respuesta para él como intentando quitarse el ensimismamiento que se estaba apoderando de ella.

-Deja de decir estupideces… -le dijo, pero no pudo continuar ya que Parvati Patil acababa de entrar en el aula corriendo y con los ojos rojos de llorar. Todo el mundo se giró hacia ella mientras que escuchaban los sollozos y las palabras que intentaba transmitirle al profesor.

-Mi hermana, muerta, Avada Kedavra… -logró escuchar todo el mundo y se hizo un gran silencio en el aula.

Snape le susurró algunas palabras al oído y Parvati salió otra vez de la clase mientras que rompía a llorar. Hermione dirigió una mirada de miedo a sus dos amigos, sintiendo que otra vez las cosas iban mal en Hogwarts. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy había bajado la cabeza como en señal de duelo para luego levantarla y dirigirle una suave sonrisa, que Hermione correspondió con otra como una tonta. Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho pero que el veloz dedo índice de Malfoy atrapó con una suave caricia unida a otra sonrisa de medio lado. Malfoy se fijó como Hermione se mordía ligeramente en labio inferior mientras que estaba concentrada en las últimas instrucciones de la poción. Se acercó a ella con extremada lentitud para que no notara que se había movido y sonrió junto a su oído.

-¿Me permites que te robe un beso? –le susurró haciendo que Hermione levantara asustada la cabeza, tanto por el susto que le había dado como por sus palabras.


	2. II Extraños

**Extraños. **

Al instante siguiente una fuerte bofetada resonó en toda la clase. Todos los alumnos e incluyendo a Snape se giraron en dirección a la mesa de Hermione y Draco. Él tenía su mano derecha sobre su rostro, con la cabeza agachada y la mirada fija en la mesa. Hermione le miraba con furia pero sus manos estaban temblando, ya fuese por el nerviosismo, la rabia o el arrepentimiento. Snape pidió orden, silenciando todos los cuchicheos de los alumnos. Seguidamente le descontó diez puntos a Gryffindor, como era habitual en sus clases y exigió que los dos alumnos se quedaran después de la clase. En la hora que restaba, Hermione y Draco no se volvieron a dirigir ni una palabra ni mirada. Él estaba concentrado haciendo la misma poción en un caldero a parte, pareciéndose no fiar del resultado que iba tomando la de Hermione. Cuando Snape dio por finalizado el tiempo para hacer la Poción se puso a examinar el contenido de todos los calderos. Algunas pociones tenían colores raros y otras desprendían ciertos vapores que no parecían presagiar nada bueno. Cuando llegó a la mesa de los dos rivales examinó primero la de Hermione y asintió, dándole el visto bueno; lo que hizo que la chica sonriera satisfecha. También asintió al observar la de Malfoy y la eligió como la mejor de todo la clase, dejando con la boca abierta a Hermione.

-¿Pero cómo ha podido ser mejor que la mía? –preguntó anonadada Hermione.

-Se le ha olvidado hacerla con cariño, Señorita Granger –le contestó Snape con su típica sonrisa teñida de maldad.

Hermione se fijó como la clase se iba vaciando y les dirigió una pesarosa mirada a sus amigos. Snape terminó de recoger algunas cosas y finalmente acudió a la mesa de los chicos.

-¿Me pueden explicar que fue lo que ocurrió durante la clase? –exige.

-La _sangre sucia_ me atacó sin venir a nada –dijo Malfoy de primero-. Estaba concentrado mirando los ingredientes de la poción cuando su mano impactó contra mi cara –continuó haciéndose la víctima.

Hermione le miró con furia y golpeó la mesa con fuerza, presa de la frustración.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que no ha sido así! –casi le chilló-. Si no me hubieras dicho nada no te tendría porque haber dado la bofetada –dijo enfadada.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo, señor Malfoy? –le preguntó Snape con una ceja alzada.

Draco rio suavemente y fue subiendo lentamente su mirada hasta clavarla en los ojos oscuros de Snape.

-Le dije si le podía robar un beso, pero me rechazó de una manera muy poco cortés –le contestó.

-De cualquier manera, ambos están castigados esta noche. Granger, usted por haber agredido a un alumno y Malfoy por haber mentido a un profesor –les indicó su castigo-. Limpiarán la clase de Pociones hasta que pueda verme reflejado en la mesas, por supuesto, sin utilizar la magia –dijo riendo-. Después de la cena vendrán aquí y más les vale presentarse, sino las consecuencias serán mucho peores.

Los dos alumnos pusieron cara de pocos amigos y Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza loca de ira.

-¿Cómo quiere que me tiré toda una noche limpiando el aula con Malfoy, si ni siquiera puedo tenerlo delante? –dijo enfadada.

-Tiene hasta la noche para hacerse a la idea, señorita.

Sin más, Snape abandonó el aula y Malfoy fue el siguiente en seguirle. Hermione recogió sus libros de malas maneras y corrió hasta su siguiente clase. Si no apuraba un poco, llegaría tarde a la clase de Runas Antiguas y no quería seguir enfadando a más profesores. Durante la comida le estuvo explicando a sus amigos lo que había ocurrido con Snape y el castigo que le había impuesto a ambos. Los tres amigos estuvieron poniendo a caer de un burro a Snape durante toda la comida. Las asignaturas de la tarde pasaron sin ningún altercado, pero no fue hasta la cena cuando Hermione recordó que esa medianoche tenía que acudir de nuevo al Bosque Prohibido. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, pensando en todas las opciones que tenía para poder acudir tanto al aula de Pociones como a su cita. La media hora de la cena se le pasó casi volando, sin haber probado casi bocado, cuando un gesto de Malfoy desde su mesa le indicó que ambos se tenían que marchar. Hermione se despidió de sus amigos y les aconsejó que no la esperases despiertos, ya que no tenía claro cuando lograrían alcanzar el grado de limpieza que les había exigido Snape. Malfoy estaba esperando a Hermione junto a la puerta del Gran Comedor y cuando lo vio ella bufó por lo bajo.

-Gracias por tu magistral metedura de pata en Pociones, Granger –le dijo con un tono de voz asqueroso, torciendo el labio superior como solía hacer siempre.

-Si tú te hubieses estado callado no hubiese pasado nada –le recriminó mientras caminaban por las mazmorras.

Malfoy bufó por la bajo y seguidamente abrió la puerta del aula. Se encontraron con un caos completo en la habitación y una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro de Snape.

-Los de primer año han tenido que hacer una poción bastante complicada para su nivel ¡y mirad como han dejado la clase! –dijo riéndose, disfrutando de la situación-. Que suerte he tenido al saber que vosotros os ocuparíais de todo. Varitas –exigió finalmente y ambos le las tendieron.

Hermione suspiró frustrada de nuevo y acudió hasta le rincón donde estaban guardadas las cosas de limpieza. Cogió unos cuantos trapos y productos de diferentes colores cuando vio sentando a Malfoy cómodamente en una silla.

-¿No piensas trabajar? –le preguntó furiosa.

-Con un poco de suerte le quitaré el polvo al pomo de la puerta cuando la abra para marcharnos de aquí –le contestó riendo.

Hermione le tiró un trapo a la cara y se rio sin querer cuando se escurrió por su rostro suavemente.

-¿Te hace mucho gracia, Granger? –le preguntó con voz oscura mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hacia ella-. Aún me sigue doliendo la bofetada que me diste y no estoy nada contento con esa reacción.

Hermione hizo caso omiso a sus amenazas y comenzó a limpiar la mesa que tenía en frente. Con que no se dieran un poco de prisa no le daría tiempo a llegar al bosque. Malfoy seguía sin mover un dedo y aquello estaba acabando por enfadar a Hermione.

-¿Podrías hacer el favor de ayudarme? –le preguntó lo más tranquila que pudo.

-¿Y qué es lo que gano a cambio? –le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Olvídalo… -dijo Hermione susurrando y se dio más prisa, yendo a por la segunda mesa.

Malfoy la siguió, observándola con detenimiento. Le gustaba ver la furia que emanaba por todos los poros de la chica al verle allí de pie, las sinuosas curvas de su cuerpo pegado a la camisa, las ínfimas gotas de sudor que empezaban a cubrir su frente, sus cabellos alborotados por culpa del esfuerzo y la prisa, pero lo que más le gustaba era ver como pasaba suavemente su lengua sobre sus labios resecos a causa de la sed. Estuvo tentado a besarla en aquel mismo instante, pero sabía perfectamente que era una mala idea. Finalmente se fijo en que de la forma en que estaba limpiando la mesa nunca conseguiría que quedara como le gustaba a Snape y menos con los productos que había elegido. Malfoy fue rápidamente hasta el armario de la limpieza, cogió una pequeña botella con un líquido gris viscoso y acudió de nuevo junto a Hermione.

-Si lo haces de esa forma nunca conseguirás quitarle las manchas –dijo apartando las manos de la chica por un momento mientras echaba tres gotas del líquido.

Volvió a apoyar sus manos y el trapo contra la mesa, agarrando suavemente sus manos. Hermione hizo un amago de apartarse pero Malfoy la sujetaba con fuerza. Después de unos segundos casi se acostumbró a la suavidad de su piel y a la dulce presión que ejercían sus manos contra las suyas mientras pasaba el trapo por la mesa; dejándola totalmente resplandeciente. Hermione intentaba alejarse del chico antes de quedar atontada de nuevo pero le era verdaderamente imposible cuando tenía sus ojos grises clavado en los de ella. Nerviosamente Hermione volvió a pasarse la lengua por sus labios, casi tentando a Malfoy a echarse sobre ella para perseguirlos.

-Tiene los labios secos, Granger –le dijo y no era una pregunta, sino que una afirmación.

Con la mano que tenía libre y sin dejar de mirarla acarició suavemente su labio inferior con el dedo pulgar, cerciorándose de que se estaba muriendo de sed. Su aliento cálido caía por su mano haciéndole estremecer en sobremanera. Ella intentó apartarse, pero con el resto de su mano Malfoy la sostuvo con delicadeza, impidiendo que se alejara de él.

-Tengo un remedio perfecto para el mal que padeces –le dijo riendo suavemente.

Hermione se dio cuenta de por donde iban los tiros y le sonrió con suficiencia.

-No hace falta que te sacrifiques –le dijo aún de mal humor e intentó alejarse de nuevo, pero con el mismo resultado fallido que antes.

-Permíteme besarte una vez, aunque sea por una milésima de segundo –le pidió sin romper el vínculo visual.

Hermione negó con fuerza y huyó rápidamente hasta la siguiente mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de Draco.

-¿Cuántas veces soportarás que te rechace? –le preguntó ella riéndose y se sorprendió al verle junto a ella-. Ya van tres veces, pero no sé donde está tu récord.

-En tres, cariño, ese es el récord que has marcado –le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar sujetó su rostro suavemente y atrapó sus labios con una fiereza que hizo jadear a Hermione. Sus labios se movían inquietos sobre los de ella que se había quedado paralizada por completo. Cuando Draco recorrió suavemente con su lengua el labio inferior de la chica, devolviéndole su textura original con la humedad de su lengua; Hermione no se pudo resistir más y abrió casi imperceptiblemente la boca, en una muda petición. Por supuesto, Draco se dio cuenta del detalle y sonriente enlazó su lengua con la Hermione en un rápido baile al compás de sus corazones. El ritmo iba aumentando a medida que el corazón de la chica bombeaba su sangre con más rapidez mientras que el de Malfoy tenía un ritmo más lento, pero mucho más veloz de el que había alcanzado jamás. El chico se sorprendió cuando las tímidas manos de la chica rozaron levemente su cara para intentar aproximarlo más hacia ella. Hermione sentía como los rubios cabellos del Draco le hacían cosquillas entre sus dedos y la suavidad de su piel la estaba haciendo enloquecer. Los labios de Malfoy se tornaron de ser fieros y posesivos a ser una dulce caricia sobre los de la chica. Cuando Hermione sintió que aquello estaba a punto de írsele de las manos se apartó de él con urgencia, buscando aire para respirar e intentar tranquilizarse. Notó como Draco sonreía satisfecho y vio el color rojo poco habitual en sus labios, que destacaban contra su piel blanca como la cal.

-Dioses, Granger, ¿quién te ha enseñado a besar así? –dijo con la respiración un poco entrecortada-. Y no me digas que ha sido el inútil de Weasly porque no te creeré.

-Nadie, la verdad –le dijo con una fría sonrisa.

Pero al instante los dos se dieron cuenta del detalle, aquel que le deba finalmente la victoria a Malfoy. Ella no se había puesto a gritar ni a intentar pegarle cuando lo había dejado de besar, por lo que suponía que aunque no admitiera que le hubiese gustado; tampoco diría que lo hubiese odiado. Hermione también supo que su reacción no había sido la adecuada pero ahora ya era tarde para intentar rectificar. Draco sonrió de nuevo y sacó una varita de su capa.

-No tenía pensado utilizarla, pero puesto que me has permitido robarte un beso seré un poco misericordioso y acabaré esto yo mismo –dijo y con un movimiento de su varita el aula quedó como los chorros del oro.

-¿Pero… Y la varita que le diste a Snape? –preguntó la chica sorprendida mientras que los útiles de limpieza volaban hasta el armario.

-Naturalmente que no era la mía. Se la pedí prestada a Goyle y aceptó por descontado.

Sin decir nada más los dos acudieron al despacho de Snape y éste fue a comprobar con sus propios ojos que ya habían terminado con su castigo. Les devolvió sus varitas y los mandó acudir a sus respectivas salas comunes. Hermione se despidió un poco sonrojada pero se puso seria nada más darse la vuelta, tenía cosas serias que hacer. Draco se vio tentado se seguirla y cuando se percató de que no subía por las escaleras, echó a correr tras ella mientras que la veía por los jardines del castillo. La siguió a una prudente distancia, con sus ojos grises fijos en la figura de la chica. Cuando la vio entrar en el Bosque Prohibido se dijo a si mismo que algo no andaba bien por allí y corrió llegando al límite de sus fuerzas para no perderla de vista. La seguía como una sombra y en ningún momento se llegó a dar cuenta de su presencia. Cuando Hermione llegó al amplio prado Draco se escondió tras un árbol y se fijo en el rostro conocido del hombre con el que conversaba Hermione. Su cara le era extrañamente familiar, pero no podía ubicarlo en ningún sitio, hasta que un rayo de Luna iluminó por completo el rostro del extraño y se dio cuenta de que era un hombre del Ministerio, amigo de su padre. No le gustó en absoluto verla hablar con aquel hombre, pero la conversación acabó en unos escasos minutos cuando el hombre le entregó un sobre y desapareció rápidamente. Ella se guardo el sobre en el bolsillo interior de su capa y echó a correr en dirección contraria, de vuelta al castillo.

-¿Qué es lo que estás tramando, Granger? –dijo la voz de Malfoy de espaldas a la chica y ella se paró helada, muerta del miedo de lo que pudiese haber visto u oído.

Ella se giró lentamente y se encontró con la mirada acusadora de Malfoy clavada en sus ojos. Las piernas le temblaban y tenía miedo de lo que pudiese hacer el chico.

-¡Contéstame! –le exigió con un grito.

Draco había seguido dándole vueltas a la cara del hombre hasta llegar a una conclusión sobre su persona que no le gustaba nada, pero que tampoco comprendía que pudiera estar haciendo con ella.

-Son asuntos personales del Señor Dumbledore –dijo Hermione mientras retrocedía unos pasos, poniendo distancia entre ellos.

-¿Dumbledore? Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Granger –dijo disgustado y avanzó hacia ella-. Enséñame lo que ponga el sobre.

Como cualquier defensa, Hermione se cernió la capa sobre su cuerpo y siguió retrocediendo alejándose de él asustada.

-¡Enséñame esa carta de inmediato! –grito Draco enfadado, pero con una pizca de miedo que pudo sentir con claridad Hermione.

Draco forcejeó con la chica mientras que ella intentaba empujarlo a medida que sus manos chocaban con su pecho y su cara, mientras que la desesperación de Hermione aumentaba a pasos agigantados. Mientras que ella gritaba y le golpeaba, Draco fue capaz de arrebatarle el sobre y lo abrió en menos de un segundo.

-¡No lo leas, Malfoy! –gritó Hermione, que aunque no lo hubiese abierto sabía muy bien el contenido; que se lo había dicho previamente el hombre.

Draco se quedó paralizado al ver el contenido de la carta. Durante unos segundos pensó que no podía ser verdad lo que acaba de leer y que todo se trataba de una pesadilla. El papel se escurrió de sus dedos sin poder evitarlo y clavo su mirada en los ojos marrones de la chica. Nada de lo que ponía la mísera línea podía ser verdad y menos estar encomendado a ella. Hermione corrió a recoger la carta del suelo pero cuando se levantó las manos de Malfoy la sujetaban fuertemente por sus hombros. Una mirada de furia se clavó en los ojos de la chica, haciéndola estremecer hasta la médula; pero en un segundo Malfoy se apartó de ella y echó a correr de vuelta al castillo. Necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos de inmediato.

Nada más llegar a su cama, las piernas de Hermione perdieron toda su fuerza y cayó sentada sobre la cama. Se llevó las manos a las sienes, intentando calmar el dolor que se iba apoderando de ella. No sabía como podía haber sido tan tonta, dejar que Malfoy le quitara de esa forma la carta había sido casi de cobardes. No quería ni pensar en las consecuencias que pudiera traer aquello. En ese instante, Hermione sacó la carta del bolsillo y la volatilizó como la vez anterior, teniendo cuidado esta vez de no despertar a sus compañeras. Se metió vestida en la cama pero fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Le preocupaba lo que pudiese hacer o decir Malfoy. Si una sola palabra salía de sus labios todos estarían en peligro. Hermione intentó calmarse después de todo, mañana le esperaba un largo día y tenía que estar descansada.

Aquella tampoco fue una buena noche para Malfoy. Sus sueños no fueron más que terribles pesadillas que le hacían dar vueltas por toda la cama, sudando y sin apenas poder evitar gritar de cuando en vez el nombre de una chica lastimosamente. En su mente había un cúmulo de sentimientos y recuerdos de los últimos días. No estaba seguro si las cosas que había hecho estaban bien o mal, pero aun así estaba preocupado por las cosas que estaban pasando en el colegio.


	3. II

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione fue una de las primeras en estar en pie, pero estaba ojerosa y con mala cara. Se fue a descansar a la sala común, pero pronto aparecieron sus amigos y se sentaron junto a ella.

-Tienes mala cara, Hermione –le dijo Ron mirándola brevemente.

-No he podido dormir con lo que le ha pasado a Padma –susurró Hermione y sus amigos la entendieron a la perfección-. ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir de nuevo en el colegio?

-Es algo preocupante –dijo Harry-. Llevo varios días con molestias en la cicatriz, pero no pensé que algo así fuese a ocurrir y mucho menos que mortífagos o incluso el Señor Tenebroso estuviesen por aquí –les explicó.

-¡¿Cómo que te ha estado doliendo la cicatriz y no nos has dicho nada, Harry?! –casi le gritó Hermione-. Tenías que habérselo dicho a Dumbledore, quizás se hubiese evitado esa muerte.

-Lo siento, lo siento… -se disculpó Harry-. Hay veces que me duele la cicatriz y que después no ocurre nada. No quería dar la voz de alarma y causar una histeria colectiva en el colegio de un hecho que no fuera del todo cierto.

-En ese tiene razón –la apoyó el pelirrojo-. Piensa que si alguien se entera del rumor de que a Harry le duele la cicatriz, todo el mundo se pondría en lo peor.

-Quizás tuvieseis razón, pero ahora el mal ya está hecho… -susurró Hermione.

Los tres amigos se levantaron y bajaron hacia el Gran Comedor para tomarse un desayuno suculento. Buscaron a Parvati con la mirada, pero no había rastro de ella. Seguramente hubiese vuelto con su familia después de la desgracia de su hermana. Hermione trataba por todos los medios de no girar su cabeza hacia la mesa de las serpientes, pero cuando sintió con más intensidad dos ojos clavados sobre ella, no pudo evitar girarse. Malfoy tenía los ojos clavados en los suyos. Una mirada acusadora que intentaba llegar hasta sus entrañas para saber en lo que estaba metida. Hermione se ponía nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba mirando a aquellos ojos grises, por lo que cuando desvió la mirada e intentó coger su copa con zumo lo derramó todo por encima de la mesa cayendo sobre su uniforme.

-¡Oh, vaya…! –siseó y se levantó enfadada-. Vuelvo ahora –les dijo a sus amigos y salió con prisa del Gran Comedor.

Salió apresurada y comenzó a subir las escaleras con la misma velocidad. Cuando estaba atravesando el primer piso se dio cuenta que otras pisadas la seguían, pero no le hacía falta girarse para darse cuenta quien era. Siguió corriendo a la misma velocidad he hizo caso omiso al joven rubio que corría detrás de ella.

-¡No finjas que no sabes que estoy aquí, Granger! –le gritó a sus espaldas haciéndole dar un respingo a la chica.

Intentó seguir corriendo pero Malfoy la agarro por un brazo e hizo que lo mirase fijamente a los ojos. Tenía un aspecto similar al de Hermione. Tenía la piel más pálida de lo normal, con dos pequeños círculos violetas bajo sus ojos que decían a gritos que no había dormido bien, pero sobre todo un sudor frío perlaba su piel junto a una respiración más acelerada de lo normal.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dijo Hermione forcejeando con él.

-Quiero que me expliques en que andas metida, Granger –exigió y la sujetó con más fuerza, impidiendo que se moviera.

-No es nada que te interese, Malfoy –casi escupió las palabras.

-¡Sí que me interesa! –casi gritó, haciendo que dos chicas de primero levantaran la vista hacia ellos. Arrastró a Hermione hasta detrás de una armadura e intentó tranquilizarse-. Sé quien es el hombre con el que estabas ayer y me imagino que no estás tramando nada bueno.

-No sabes nada, Malfoy… -le contestó con una sonora carcajada-. Si me permites, estaba yendo hacia mi habitación –susurró rompiendo su agarre con un tirón de brazo.

-No pienso quitarte un ojo de encima hasta que averigüe que te traes entre manos, Granger –le amenazó.

Hermione asistió con la cabeza, pero poco le importaba lo que le dijese.

-Por cierto, ayer no pasó nada entre nosotros, recuérdalo –le dijo girándose con una falsa sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, he tenido que lavarme la boca con lejía para quitarme tu sabor de encima –le contestó y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo al Gran Comedor.

Malfoy tenía claro que iba a tener vigilada a Hermione día y noche. No dormiría si fuese necesario y no pararía hasta descubrir sus planes. Por otro lado, Hermione cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Le quedaba poco tiempo para cumplir lo que le habían encomendado y aun por encima tenía el problema de que Malfoy sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. Decidió fingir un mareo en su clase de Runas Antiguas, aprovechando así que todos los profesores y alumnos estarían impartiendo clase y tendría tiempo de sobra para hacerlo. Cuando llegó la clase no tuvo ningún problema en salir unos minutos a tomar el aire, al fin y al cabo era la única interesada en la clase y la profesora no estaba dispuesta a perder a esa alumna.

Cuando Hermione estuvo fuera de miradas acusadoras echó a correr hasta el último piso, donde había una gran aula que se utilizaba de trastero. Allí estaba el objeto que le habían encomendado buscar y esta vez no podía fallar. Hermione se giraba cada dos por tres presa de un pánico que le oprimía los pulmones. Tenía la sensación de que Malfoy iba a salir de detrás de cualquier columna y la descubriría. Suspiró aliviada cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente bajo su mano. ¡Qué confiados se habían vuelto, que dejaban todas las puertas abiertas! Corrió por entre los estantes de viejos libros, objetos extraños y sillas y mesas llenas de un polvo milenario. Sabía donde estaba exactamente el objeto que buscaba, pero cuando llegó al lugar donde le habían indicado que estaba; allí no había nada. Hermione se giró sobre sus talones y examinó la sala, pero no había rastro de ninguna persona por allí. ¿Cómo sabía Malfoy donde estaba escondido lo que necesitaba? Golpeó con fuerza una de las mesas que crujió bajo su mano. La chica volvió a echar un vistazo por la habitación en busca del objeto o de alguna persona pero nada. Decidió volver a su clase, ya que la profesora debía de estar empezando a preocuparse.

En la comida se mantuvo totalmente en silencio, con la mirada clavada en el plato y moviendo la comida de un lado para otro; sin probar bocado. Si no lo conseguía antes dela noche, recibiría un gran castigo y todo por culpa del entrometido de Malfoy. Hermione apretaba con fuerza el tenedor y hacía oídos sordos a los cuchicheos de sus amigos sobre el mal humor que parecía tener. Levantó la vista durante unos segundos se su plato y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Malfoy, llena de un odio puro. Él le respondió con una irónica sonrisa y seguidamente siguió comiendo como si nada. Después de unos diez minutos, se percató como Malfoy se levantaba y se inventaba cualquier excusa para que sus amigos no le siguieran. Hermione lo entendió como si fuese una muda oferta y también se levantó de su mesa, excusándose de que tenía que estudiar. Hermione siguió a unos diez pasos de distancia a Malfoy y vio como recorría con extremada elegancia las mazmorras del colegio hasta llegar a la puerta de su sala común. Hermione se aplicó un hechizo Desilusionador y pasó tras la puerta justo después que Malfoy. Al cerciorarse de que no había nadie en la sala común deshizo el hechizo y agarró por los hombros a Malfoy, en un ínfimo intento de intentar asustarlo. Como repuesta, él se rio y soltó las manos de la chica con facilidad para luego sacudirse la tela de su capa como si ella la hubiese manchado.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, _sangre sucia_? –le dijo con aquel tono desagradable de siempre.

-Tienes algo que me pertenece –siseó la chica mientras que le miraba fijamente.

-¿Ah, sí? –le dijo riendo-. No sé de que me estás hablando, Granger. ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó divertido posando su mano sobre la frente de ella, que se apartó con rapidez-. Vi como salías de tu clase de Runas Antiguas tras haberle dicho a la profesora que te encontrabas mal. No se miente, cariño –le dijo como si fuera un insulto.

-No me llames así –le amenazó y se acercó un paso a él-. Dame aquello que me cogiste y no te pertenece.

-Dame una buena razón y el por qué lo necesitas y puede que hasta te lo dé –se rió suavemente.

-Son cosas de Dumbledore que no puedo desvelar. Si no quieres enfrentarte a una posible expulsión del colegio, dámelo de inmediato.

-¿Cosas de Dumbledore? –se rió con fuerza-. ¿Otra vez con eso, Granger? No sabía que a Dumbledore le gustasen los objetos encantados con magia oscura.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes para que lo íbamos a utilizar, imbécil! –le gritó y se tiró con los puños cerrados contra él.

-Tranquila, fiera –dijo sin parar de reírse-. Así no vas a conseguir absolutamente nada –le sujetó las manos con fuerza y las separó de su cara.

-Lo necesito, sino todos estaremos en peligro –le dijo Hermione fuera de sus cabales.

-No me vas a asustar con eso, nadie puede hacerle daño a un Malfoy –le contestó con superioridad.

En ese instante abrió la puerta de la sala común y echó a Hermione fuera como si se tratara de un simple saco. Ella se quedó con ganas de decirle muchas cosas, pero la rabia y el pánico se le atragantaron en la garganta y ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios. Hermione salió corriendo todos los pisos del colegio hasta llegar a su habitación, tenía que pensar un plan genial o sino todo se iría al traste y aquello si que no era bueno. Hermione escuchaba como el reloj del dormitorio marcaba cada segundo que pasaba, acercándose cada vez más a la noche; dejándola casi a las puertas de la medianoche. Bajó un rato a la sala común pero se encontraba atestada de gente y cuando quiso volver a su cama la abordaron Harry y Ron.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? –le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Nos tenías muy preocupados, Hermione –añadió Harry.

-No me encuentro muy bien estos días, pero no os preocupéis –les dijo-, son cosas de chicas –añadió con una sonrisa, sabiendo que sus amigos no iban a volver a nombrar el tema.

A las doce menos cinco Hermione estaba en pie recorriendo la sala común a oscuras. El corazón le martilleaba a toda velocidad en el pecho y estaba casi segura que el ruido de éste sería capaz de despertar a los demás alumnos. Salió sigilosa por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, que ya se encontraba dormida sobre el marco de su cuadro y emprendió su carrera hacia el bosque. Los pasillos estaban vacíos y no había ni rastro de Filch o la Señora Norris. Hermione casi suspiró al abrir suavemente las puertas del colegio y echó a correr aun más rápido hacia el bosque prohibido. Tampoco pudo evitar girarse varias veces en busca de una cabellera rubia o de unos ojos grises que la espiaran desde la oscuridad, pero no fue capaz de ver nada. Llego casi sin aliento hasta el punto de encuentro y se acercó temerosa a la sombra que la esperaba tras el árbol de siempre. No sabía que decir, había estado pensando en una excusa todo el tiempo pero no se le había ocurrido nada bueno. La mente más prodigiosa de Hogwarts y no era capaz de encontrar una buena excusa. Llegó hasta él con pasos temblorosos y bajo la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está lo que te hemos pedido? –le pregunto con voz grave.

-No he podido conseguirlo, alguien se ha interpuesto en mi camino –le contestó casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –volvió a preguntar con voz contenida.

-Draco Malfoy leyó la carta que me diste la noche pasada y no sé como ha conseguido llegar antes que yo para conseguirlo –le dijo enfadada.

Un largo silencio se hizo en el bosque mientras que el hombre se intentaba tranquilizar.

-Dijimos que ni un error más –siseó pellizcándose el puente de la nariz-. ¡Dijimos que ni uno más! –le gritó a la chica que retrocedió un paso-. Tienes un día más, sino el _Cruciatus _se convertirá en un _Avada Kedavra_ -amenazó a la chica al mismo tiempo que el primer hechizo impactaba contra el cuerpo de la chica.

Cayó al suelo de espaldas retorciéndose de dolor. Los segundos parecían décadas y aquello parecía no terminar nunca. Hermione nunca supo que el hombre solamente le aplicó la maldición durante dos segundos, simplemente como una advertencia de lo que le pudiera pasar si no hacía caso. El hombre desapareció como cada noche y Hermione se quedó tendida en el suelo con un ligero sabor a sangre en su boca. Se incorporó con mucha dificultad y se recostó contra el árbol más cercano. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos con un gran esfuerzo vio al chico de cabellos platinos y figura esbelta acercándose con paso rápido.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –dijo con voz entrecortada al llegar junto a ella.

Malfoy había visto todo lo que había pasado. No había logrado escuchar la conversación de ambos pero había visto perfectamente como la Maldición Imperdonable impactaba contra el cuerpo menudo de Hermione.

-¡Contéstame, Hermione! –dijo casi gritando y la sujetó por los brazos.

Hermione no pudo soportar más el dolor y cayó rendida sobre los brazos del chico. Malfoy no sabía como reaccionar, sus brazos estaban flojos alrededor del cuerpo de la chica, pero su respiración costosa le hizo reaccionar. Tampoco ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Malfoy había llamado por su nombre a Hermione.

Cuando Hermione se despertó lo primero que sintió fue un lecho bastante cómoda bajo su cuerpo y unas suaves sábanas de seda envolvían su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y vio que se encontraba en una cama, una muy diferente a la suya. Era el doble de grande, dos doseles de color verde rodeando la cama y haciendo juego con el edredón de la cama, mientras que las sábanas era de un negro azabache. Hermione inspiró con fuerza, pero al instante se puso a toser y se arrepintió con creces. Otra vez acudía a ella aquel sabor de sangre en la boca y estaba casi segura de que mataría por un vaso de agua. No recordaba muy bien lo ocurrido. Sabía que su intermediario le había lanzado una Maldición Imperdonable y que segundos después de había derrumbado presa del dolor sobre los brazos de un chico. Luchó por incorporarse en la cama para inspeccionar la habitación pero una mano se posó en su hombro y le impidió moverse.

-Quieta, será mejor que no te muevas mucho –susurró una voz a su izquierda y se giró para verle.

Malfoy. Nada más ver los colores de la cama en la que se encontraba sabía que se trataba de un Slytherin, pero de ahí a que él hubiese sido su salvador había una gran diferencia. Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos. Malfoy intentaba entender toda aquella situación mientras que Hermione se moría de ganas por contárselo, pero no podía.

-Agua… -musitó la chica casi sin articular ningún sonido.

Malfoy se levantó de inmediato y volvió con rapidez con un vaso en su mano. En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de los temblores que recorrían el cuerpo del chico. La mano con la que tenía sujeto el vaso temblaba levemente, produciendo suaves ondas en el agua. Hermione no quiso hacer ningún comentario de momento y se limitó a beber. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió el agua escurrirse por su garganta, ya que parecía tenerla en carne viva y aquello dolía bastante. Malfoy colocó el vaso sobre la mesilla y se llevo una mano a su frente, sujetándose la cabeza.

-Maldita Granger… ¡En que andas metida! –le gritó y Hermione se tapó los oídos con un acto reflejo. Aquel tono elevado le hacía doler hasta su última neurona.

-No es nada de lo que debes saber, Malfoy –pudo contestarle con un susurro.

-¿Cómo que no lo debo saber? –dijo intentando controlar su tono de voz-. Por dos veces que te sigo al bosque veo que te encuentras con un hombre del que me fío muy poco y en tu última reunión te lanza una Imperdonable, ¿cómo eres capaz de decir que no puedo saber nada de lo que está ocurriendo? –dijo fuera de si. No podía soportar la sensación de estar excluido en algo y que ella no se dignara a decirle nada-. Podrías decirme solamente para quien trabajas, por eso de que te he salvado la vida. Podría haberte dejado en el bosque y no haber tenido ningún remordimiento porque algún que otro lobo cenara con tu cuerpo; pero no, soy tan estúpido de que te he traído hasta mi mismísima habitación y lo único que recibo a cambio son negativas por tu parte –finalizo enfadado.

-Gracias, Malfoy –le susurró casi sin voz otra vez. En verdad le estaba agradecida porque la hubiese sacado del bosque y la hubiese puesto a salvo, pero no podía contarle nada, sino las cosas se agravarían mil veces más.

Draco profirió un largo suspiro, como dándose por vencido de que no le iba a contar nada, por lo menos en ese momento. Levantó su mirada, ya que la había clavado en sus sábanas negras, y miró fijamente a Hermione.

-No me des las gracias, no quiero tu hipocresía. Estoy casi seguro de que hubieses preferido quedarte en el bosque antes de que yo te trajera aquí.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Malfoy sonrió por primera vez de una forma que jamás había visto. No era esa sonrisa de suficiencia que ponía cuando la insultaba a ella o a sus amigos, ésta era distinta. Se le formaban unas pequeñas arrugas junto a la comisura de sus labios, casi imperceptibles, quizás por el hecho de que nunca sonriese así. La sonrisa de Malfoy se borró con la misma rapidez con que se produjo pero Hermione la dejó bien guardada en su memoria. En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de que debían de ser las tantas de la noche. Abrió los ojos como platos y busco ansiosa algún reloj en la habitación. Cerca de la puerta encontró uno con forma de serpiente que marcaba las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

-¡Es tardísimo, dioses! –dijo Hermione frenética intentando salir de la cama, pero los brazos de Malfoy la volvieron a apresar.

-Creo recordar haberte dicho que era mejor que no te movieras –dijo exasperado. Aquella chica lo ponía de los nervios-. Duerme y no te preocupes por nada –casi le exigió y la volvió a tapar.

Vio como acercaba una silla hasta el borde de la cama y se sentaba en ella con un libro sobre las manos. Comenzó a leer y Hermione le observó con fijeza. Los ojos del chico se movían rápidamente por la hoja mientras que en él se iba adueñando una quietud pasmosa. Su perfecto peinado se encontraba ahora totalmente deshecho, haciéndole parecer un poco desaliñado pero sin perder aquella seducción que despedía por cada poro de su piel. Su figura era larga y esbelta. La verdad es que no se había fijado nunca, pero era bastante alto, tenía las piernas largas y finas, unos brazos lo suficientemente musculosos pero sin llegar a parecer un armario; de esa forma que le gustaba a Hermione. Ella se encontró mirándolo durante unos largos segundos, analizando desde el movimiento de sus oscuras pestañas al parpadear hasta lo bella que resultaba su piel nívea a la luz tenue de la habitación.

-Granger, si me sigues mirando de esa manera vas a acabar por desconcentrarme. Estoy acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres me miren por los pasillos y suspiren cada vez que paso, pero solamente por fastidiar tú lo haces de otra manera –dijo levantando la vista del libro finalmente.

-¿De otra manera? –le preguntó susurrando.

-Sí, siento tu mirada por toda mi anatomía y cada vez que deslizas tu mirada por mi espalda o por mi pecho haces inflamar mi piel. Te aconsejo que dejes de hacerlo, pocas cosas me hacen perder el control, pero tú, Granger, has nacido para destacar en todo; ya sea en lo bueno como en lo malo.

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso? –le preguntó sin entender muy bien.

-Te recuerdo que estamos tú y yo solos en una habitación, hay una preciosa cama lista para conocer los lujuriosos secretos del deseo, una perfecta luz que hace iluminar tus ojos y oscurecerte el pelo y por si no lo recuerdas, el deseo por tu cuerpo me llevó hasta engatusarte y llevarte a las mazmorras –dijo enumerando las cosas con los dedos.

Por el cuerpo de Hermione se escurrió un escalofrío y en sus ojos se pudo distinguir una pizca de terror. No tenía fuerzas a penas para moverse y Malfoy podría hacer con ella lo que le viniese en gana. Cuando Hermione se alejó un poco de Draco, éste estalló en carcajadas y tuvo que taparse la boca para no despertar a los alumnos que durmieran en la habitación comunal.

-¡Por Merlín, Hermione! –dijo sin parar de reírse-. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que podría hacerte una cosa así? –dijo adivinándole el pensamiento, con la expresión de su cara era casi obvio lo que ella estaba pensando-. Soy un completo caballero y nunca haría una cosa así por muy _sangre sucia _ que fueses –dijo casi seriamente.

-¿Hermione? –dijo ella y casi rio, pero comenzó a toser de nuevo-. Te recuerdo que en las mazamorras estabas dispuesto a lo que fuese.

-Sí, lejos de miradas indiscretas puedo permitirme llamarte por tu nombre, pero tranquila; mañana volverás a ser Granger –le explicó-. En las mazmorras sabía que acabarías cediendo gracias a mi encanto masculino y serías tú la que te tirarías a por mí, pero sacaste ese carácter de leona de tu casa y… Me dejaste con las ganas –dijo riendo y Hermione no estaba segura de porque se tomaba todo aquello a risa.

La verdad, no es que se estuviese riendo por burlarse de ella, en verdad es que lo comentaba como si fuese un hecho gracioso. Nunca, jamás de los jamases, había visto a Draco con aquella actitud tan abierta. Sabía con creces que aquello se acabaría nada más salir de aquella habitación, pero se permitió disfrutar unos minutos más; al fin y al cabo no parecía tan estúpido y narcisista como lo habían pintando Harry, Ron y ella desde el primer curso.

-Otra vez será –le contestó Hermione con un susurro, aun con dificultades para hablar, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Malfoy recapituló las palabras que acababa de decir. _Mierda_, fue la conclusión que sacó-. ¡No me malinterpretes! Yo no… no quería decir eso –dijo frenética intentando enmendar su error.

Malfoy volvió a echarse a reír y miró aún más divertido a Hermione si cabe.

-Tomaré tu palabra, Gran… Hermione –dijo rectificando con una sonrisa.

-Estás muy raro, Malfoy –le dijo cambiando drásticamente de tema, aún azorada por lo que había dicho.

-Draco, si no te importa mientras que no haya gente –le dijo guiñándole un ojo y Hermione sonrió como una tonta-. ¿Raro por qué? Creo que me estoy mostrando tal y como soy, cosa que no suelo hacer muy a menudo. Tengo que mantener esa máscara de frialdad, narcisismo y odio hacia todo lo que no sea de Slytherin.

-Es una completa tontería –le recriminó Hermione.

-También a mí me parece una estupidez esas reuniones que tienes a las noches para buscar objetos como este –dijo sacando la pluma del bolsillo de su capa.

Hermione la miro fijamente y extendió su mano hacia ella.

-La necesito, Draco, o sabes muy bien que me matarán mañana a la noche –dijo chantajeándole, aunque no estaba segura de si iba a salir ganando o perdiendo.

-Te la daré, aunque más adelante tendrás que devolverme el favor y ahora tendrás que decirme para que diantres la ibas a utilizar.

Hermione abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar con un sonido sordo. No podía decirle para que la iba a utilizar y tampoco era capaz de pensar una buena excusa.

-El ministerio me ha encomendado sacar objetos que puedan ser peligrosos para los alumnos.

-¿Una pluma puede ser peligrosa? –dijo riendo de nuevo.

-Todos los objetos que hay en la sala de donde cogiste la pluma han sufrido alguna clase de sortilegio de magia negra. Cada día me mandan coger algún objeto diferente, lo llevan al ministerio y si está limpio lo devuelvo a su sitio.

Draco la miró con una ceja alzada mientras que le daba vueltas a la pluma entre los dedos.

-No veo que pueda tener ningún sortilegio –le dijo, pero para el asombro de Hermione se la acabó tendiendo y posando sobre sus dedos-. Sé perfectamente que todo lo que me has contando es la mayor mentira que has dicho en tu vida, ¿por qué alguien del ministerio iba a lanzarle una Imperdonable a su intermediario? No tiene sentido alguno. Si te matan no conseguiré saber en que andas metida, asique será mejor que se la entregues mañana a la noche. En fin –dijo girándose hacia el reloj, marcaba casi las cinco, por lo que llevaban casi una hora hablando la cual se le había pasado volando-, creo que son horas de dormir.

Si Hermione ya estaba casi en estado de shock, después de que Malfoy le tendiera la pluma aun después de que no se fiara de ella; verle levantarse de la silla con un grácil salto y comenzar a desvestirse casi la deja sin aliento. Tuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos pero hubo algo en su cuerpo que se lo impidió, seguramente la curiosidad por saber que se escondía debajo de ese suéter negro con una serpiente bordada. Malfoy se siguió desvistiendo sin importarle a penas la mirada que Hermione tenía clavada en su cuerpo y se sintió orgulloso de aquel cuerpo que Dios le había concedido. Su pecho era casi más blanco que el resto de su cuerpo, con los músculos suavemente marcados como si se tratara de una escultura griega. Se sacó los zapatos con un movimiento de varita y se deshizo de sus pantalones con una lentitud extrema como si estuviese tentando a Hermione. Avanzó hasta el lado contrario de la cama bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione y sonrió cuando se metió bajo las sábanas junto a ella.

-Procura no tener sueños eróticos conmigo –le dijo riendo-, no quiero despertarme con tus gritos de: _"¡Más Draco, dame más de ti!"_ –comentó riéndose con más fuerza e hizo que las luces de la habitación se apagaran con otro movimiento de su varita.

-No seas estúpido –le contestó Hermione y le dio la espalda.

No le gustaba nada que él durmiese a su lado, pero al fin y al cabo se trataba de su cama. Su corazón martilleaba con fuerza mientras recordaba el cuerpo perfecto de Malfoy pasando por delante de sus ojos. Solamente el recuerdo de su piel resplandeciente la hacía entrar en calor. Tiró un poco de la manta hacia su lado e intentó tranquilizarse para conseguir dormir un poco. Mañana tendría que ir a clase y no habría excusa ninguna que pudiese justificar su falta. Cuando su respiración ya había cogido casi el ritmo lento que presagia el quedarse dormido, sintió algo frío que subía desde las plantas de sus pies hasta su muslo, acariciando suavemente su pierna.

-¡Draco! –le susurró de mal humor en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Se giró hacia él y lo encontró con una sonrisa divertida. Tenía su pierna derecha ligeramente encogida, seguramente con la que acababa de acariciarla. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada pero Malfoy se limitó a sonreír. Después de aquello ambos consiguieron dormirse y para cuando Hermione se despertó Draco ya no estaba en la cama. Se incorporó casi sin esfuerzo, se encontraba mucho mejor que la noche pasada y la única molestia que tenía era que se moría de hambre. Dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj y suspiró aliviada al ver que aun quedaba una hora para que se sirviera el desayuno. Se levantó de la cama y dio un pequeño paseo por la habitación personal de Draco. Eso de ser un Malfoy parecía tener sus beneficios. Lo de tener una habitación para ti solo en Hogwarts no estaba nada mal. También escuchó el ruido del agua al caer y se dio cuenta de que también tenía un baño para el solito. Se acercó a la puerta y petó suavemente.

-Draco, tengo que marcharme ya, antes de que alguien me eche de menos por Gryffindor.

La puerta se entreabrió un poco y dejó al descubierto el pelo empapado del chico cubierto sólo por una toalla en sus partes masculinas. Hermione trató de serenarse y dejar que aquello no le afectara.

-Adiós Hermione, ha sido el mejor polvo de la historia –dijo riendo de nuevo. Hermione desconocía por completo aquella actitud tan chistosa, esa que no quería hacer daño, solamente divertir.

-¿Que qué? –le dijo fulminándolo.

-No seas tonta, es la costumbre. Cada vez que entra una mujer en mi habitación es para _eso_.

-Sí, ya veo –dijo Hermione pareciendo enfadada-, ¿eso es lo que le dices a Pansy día sí y día también?

-Lo de ella no se podría calificar ni como aceptable –dijo riendo y cerró la puerta del baño.

De la boca de Hermione se escapó una sonrisa estúpida y salió sigilosa de la habitación, pasando rápidamente por la sala común. Hasta que no hubo salido de las mazmorras no respiró tranquila, pero antes de poder irse a cambiar a su cuarto tenía que hacer una pequeña parada en la clase del profesor Flitwick. Era la primera clase del día e iban a repasar los ejercicios de levitación que habían aprendido el primer año, ya que después del examen sorpresa que les hizo el profesor solamente Hermione había conseguido hacer levitar la pluma. Avanzó hasta una mesa y colocó allí la pluma que le había dado Malfoy. Seguidamente salió corriendo del aula y se dirigió hacia su sala común. Por suerte, la mayoría de alumnos aun se estaban levantando y nadie se sorprendió al verla despierta, ya que solía ser de las que más madrugaban. Se fue a la ducha y se tomó un largo rato bajo esta, dejando que el calor del agua relajara sus músculos. Cuando escuchó los gritos de otras chicas de que también querían ducharse cerró el grifo y salió rápidamente. Sus amigos la estaban esperando en la sala común y ninguno de los dos hizo referencia a que no la habían visto irse a cama, pero se mantuvieron callados. Hermione les echó una reprimenda por no saber hacer el conjuro de levitación y los tres amigos se estuvieron riendo hasta llegar al Gran Comedor. Hermione comió poco, como de costumbre. Estaba nerviosa, no se podía permitir más fallos. Cuando llegó la hora, los tres subieron hacia el aula de encantamientos y se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios. La clase se fue llenando poco a poco y Draco se sentó junto con Zabini en una mesa. La mirada del rubio y la chica se cruzaron por unos segundos pero en ella solamente se encontraba la frialdad habitual del chico. El profesor pidió orden y explicó de nuevo como se hacía el conjuro. Seguidamente toda la clase empezó a practicarlo, pero Hermione estaba más pendiente de la mesa de los dos Slytherins. La gente intentaba atrapar sus plumas cuando el hechizo salía mal y en unos de esos intentos Zabini casi saltó para atrapar su pluma. Cuando sus dedos rozaron aquella pluma negra cayó como si fuese fulminado por un rayo. Se hizo el silencio en la clase y el profesor Flitwick se acercó corriendo.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –le preguntó a Draco con cara de pocos amigos.

-Yo… No tengo ni idea –le contestó-. Intentó coger su pluma y entonces…

Malfoy se quedó observando durante unos segundos la pluma que ahora reposaba en el suelo. Sin duda alguna era la misma pluma que le había entregado horas antes en la habitación a Hermione. Se giró hacia ella con rapidez y sus ojos grises se clavaron en los de ella.

-¿Y entonces qué? –le interrogó el profesor.

-Cayó fulminado como todos han visto.

El profesor pidió orden y después de que Dumbledore y los jefes de las casas vieran lo que había pasado, decidieron dejar ese día a los alumnos libre, mientras investigaban lo que había ocurrido; pero todo apuntaba a magia negra. Malfoy recorrió todo el colegio de arriba abajo sin encontrar rastro alguno de Hermione. Mientras Draco recorría los pasillos corriendo se fijó en que detrás de una columna del cuarto piso había una pequeña sombra. Se acercó hasta allí y vio a la pequeña Hermione aovillada en el suelo.

-Granger, esto se ha pasado de castaño oscuro –dijo mientras la sobresaltaba, la cogía por un brazo y la metía en el aula vacía más cercana.

Tenían una larga conversación por delante.


	4. III ¿Y la verdadera Granger?

La arrastró hasta la mesa más alejada de la puerta y la sentó sobre la silla, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica impidiendo que se moviese.

-Me vas a contar ahora mismo lo que está ocurriendo o todo el colegio se enterará de que eres una asesina.

-¡No puedes decírselo a nadie! –chilló Hermione-. Nos matarán a todos con que abras la boca –le dijo realmente enfadada.

-Me importa bien poco lo que me puedan hacer, ya que por lo visto tienes pensado acabar con todo el colegio –dijo fulminándola con la mirada-. ¿Qué es todo eso de los asesinatos? –exigió que le dijera.

Hermione bajó la vista hasta el suelo mientras que suspiraba lentamente.

-El viernes te enterarás de todo, hasta entonces no puedo decirte nada –le dijo Hermione y se negó a contarle más cosas-. Son dos días, creo que serás lo suficientemente paciente para aguantar –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza y golpeó la mesa con su puño cerrado.

-¿Cómo que tengo que esperar hasta el viernes? ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer ese día, matarnos a todos? –explotó el chico, gritando.

-No, pero va a ser algo grande y tú también estarás allí –le dijo enigmática con una sonrisa.

-Déjate de estupideces, Granger –dijo Malfoy al borde de la desesperación.

Hermione apartó las manos de Draco de su cuerpo y se levantó de la silla, intentando alejar a Malfoy. Él la sujetó con fuerza y la pegó contra la pared, cortándole el paso. Hermione le miró de forma seductora durante unos segundos, cosa que extraño en grado sumo a Draco. ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo la _sangre sucia_?

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, no es bueno que dos alumnos estén desaparecidos durante mucho rato y menos después de los dos asesinatos –comentó Malfoy un poco nervioso tras la actitud de Hermione y de percatarse que los primeros botones de su camisa estaban mal abrochados, por lo que dejaba la suficiente piel al descubierto para hacer que Draco perdiese el control.

-¿De que tienes miedo Malfoy? –le preguntó al notar su nerviosismo-. ¿De que pueda matarte o de que no seas capaz de satisfacerme?

Malfoy la miró por encima del hombro y se rió suavemente.

-No creo que nunca hayas probado algo semejante a lo que soy yo en la cama –dijo volviéndose a acercar a Hermione.

-Fanfarronadas, mucho hablas y poco haces –le contestó tentándole.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con la verdadera Granger? –le preguntó alzando una ceja.

Draco la observó durante unos segundos. Hermione se mordía ligeramente en labio inferior y tenía las piernas ligeramente cruzadas. En ese momento resultaba terriblemente sexy, con su pelo alborotado, un ligero rubor en las mejillas y aquella pose seductora que le sentaba de muerte.

-Soy la misma de siempre –le contestó riendo y volvió a cometer ese fatídico acto de pasar suavemente la lengua por sus labios.

-Esta noche, a la una y media en mi habitación–le susurró al oído-, sabrás lo que es morir de placer.

Sin decir nada más Draco salió con ese andar majestuoso de la habitación y Hermione sonrió de forma estúpida. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo, y lo más importante, dónde había dejado su timidez? No tenía claro como iba a llegar hasta su cuarto a esas horas, pero le encantaba aquel jueguecito que se traía con Malfoy. Hermione salió de aquella habitación y se fue hacia su sala común, junto a sus amigos para no levantar sospechas. Todos estaban intentando averiguar que es lo que estaba pasando en Hogwarts, pero solamente Hermione era consciente de la verdad. La mayor parte de los alumnos no bajaron a cenar, muchos por miedo a que pudiese pasar algo y se quedaron encerrados en las habitaciones. Los tres amigos se quedaron estudiando hasta altas horas de la madrugada y cuando Hermione vio que ya era la una y cuarto, dio por finalizado aquel estudio.

-Sería mejor que nos fuésemos a dormir –les dijo con una sonrisa-. Si no dormimos bien mañana no habrá quien estudie.

Los dos chicos asintieron y cada uno se fue hacia su ala de habitaciones. Hermione hizo que subía las escaleras pero se quedó unos peldaños más arriba, esperando a que sus amigos estuviesen ya en sus camas. Salió sigilosa de la sala común con una estúpida sonrisa pintada en la cara y se deslizó por los pasillos del colegio. Cuando llegó a las mazmorras su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más fuerte y todavía no tenía claro como iba a entrar en la sala común de Slytherin. Su gran sorpresa fue que cuando llegó hasta la puerta ésta estaba entreabierta, esperándola. Hermione asomó la cabeza y se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie por allí. Recordaba el camino hacia la habitación de Draco y con los nervios a flor de piel avanzó como un gato hacia allí. La puerta volvía a estar entreabierta, con un ligero temblor de manos Hermione la empujó suavemente y se adentró en la habitación. Todo estaba en penumbra, la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana apenas recortaba algún que otro mueble y se asustó cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí. Se giró inmediatamente pero allí no había nadie. Tragó saliva audiblemente, las manos le empezaron a sudar y su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. Había sido una tonta habiendo ido hasta la habitación de Draco. Hermione sintió un cuerpo detrás de ella, como apartaba suavemente el pelo de su cuello, dejando al descubierto su piel. Sintió como la nariz de Malfoy dibuja la curvatura de su cuello, desde su clavícula hasta la nuca; haciendo que le recorriese un escalofrío. Sujetó sus manos, la pegó a la pared y Hermione sintió a la perfección el cuerpo de Draco en la piel de su espalda.

-Pensé que no vendrías, Hermione –le susurro con una voz extremadamente seductora que hizo derretir a la chica-. Has llegado un minuto y veintitrés segundos tarde, no creas que te voy a perdonar por eso –le dijo suavemente riendo.

Pegó su cuerpo más incluso al de Hermione, besando su cuello, ascendiendo por él y torturando finalmente el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios. Hermione estaba sonrojada y encogió un poco la cabeza, aquel chico le hacía sentir cosas jamás experimentadas. Draco hizo girar a Hermione, quedando uno frente al otro. Los dos se miraron a los ojos por un instante, disfrutando de la tímida luz de la luna que bañaba sus rostros. Draco se acercó lentamente a la chica, rozando sus labios durante unos segundos y volviéndose a alejar luego, dejándola con las ganas.

-Por cada segundo que hayas llegado tarde es un segundo más que te voy a mantener con las ganas de besarme –le dijo divertido.

Draco deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica, empezando a desabotonar su camisa con extrema lentitud. La temperatura en el cuerpo de Hermione aumentaba cada vez más por momentos y que Draco se tomara esa parsimonia no le gustaba nada. Finalmente Draco terminó con la camisa y la escurrió suavemente por los brazos de Hermione. Acarició suavemente su vientre lo que hizo que Hermione se encogiera sobre si misma.

-Estás helado, Draco –le susurró mientras que las manos del chico se dirigían decididas hacia el cierre de su sujetador.

-Para nada, nunca había tenido tanto calor –le susurró en el oído al mismo tiempo que soltaba su prenda interior.

Malfoy recorrió con su lengua el camino desde el cuello de la chica hasta sus pechos. Castigó sin piedad la aureola de sus senos, haciendo estremecer a Hermione; cada vez con más intensidad. Ella volvió a deshacerse de su timidez y con sus manos suaves le fue quitando poco a poco la camiseta a Draco. Tenía un torso perfecto, ideal para ser besado y adorado. Hermione comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello del chico, rozando con sus pechos suavemente el torso del chico con premeditada maldad. Draco emitió un pequeño suspiro de placer y elevó a Hermione del suelo, haciendo que ella enroscara sus piernas en su cadera. Él avanzó con la chica hasta el borde de la cama, tumbándola suavemente y poniéndose al instante sobre ella, sin que tuviese ninguna opción de huir. Hermione acarició el cuerpo de Draco, pero cuando se dirigía hacia sus pantalones él la paró sin piedad.

-No vayas tan rápido, Herms –la llamó por el diminutivo cariñoso que utilizaban sus amigos-. He reservado lo mejor de mí para esta noche y no pienso dejar que termine tan rápido, ni siquiera me has dejado que te de un buen beso.

Juntó sus manos con las de ella, elevándolas por encima de su cabeza y se acercó con extremada lentitud a sus labios. Hermione comenzaba a volverse loca con el agradable perfume que emitía el cuerpo de Draco, tentándola a tirarse sobre él y comérselo literalmente. Draco se siguió acercando hasta que sus labios estaban separados por dos milímetros. Hermione mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Malfoy, tentándole a que la besara. Él sonrió y deshaciendo la distancia que los separaba juntó sus labios suavemente. Sintió el deseo de Hermione en cada fibra de su ser, pero Draco la besó suavemente, poniendo la mayor dulzura posible en cada movimiento de su lengua. Hermione ahogó un jadeo al sentir la lengua de Draco con la suya como una suave caricia. Ella tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder respirar y recuperarse de aquel beso, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Draco deslizaba su lengua en zigzag por todo su torso, haciéndola estremecer. Deslizó sus manos por las caderas de Hermione y desbrochó con extrema facilidad su falda, que salió volando al instante. Draco se deleitó con aquel cuerpo, hecho única y exclusivamente para que él perdiese el control. Si cualquier alumno pudiese sentir la mitad de lo que produce Hermione en él, ninguno se habría contenido tanto como lo estaba haciendo él; era un verdadero caballero y no quería estropearlo todo. En ese instante, mientras estaba despistado observando el cuerpo perfecto de Hermione, ésta se aprovechó y comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones sin timidez alguna y rozando algunas partes de Malfoy que le hicieron sisear de placer al saber que había sido ella quien las había tocado. Terminó de quitarse los pantalones con dos puntapiés y se lanzó hacia los labios de Hermione con una pasión creciente en su interior. Ella le correspondía casi con la misma intensidad y cuando Hermione se puso sobre él, haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran deliberadamente; tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás y profirió un largo gemido.

-Silencio, Draco –le dijo y repitió el mismo roce con más intensidad, haciendo que Malfoy se mordiera su labio inferior para no gritar de placer-. Veamos que es lo que esconde el aclamado Draco Malfoy, veamos si se merece esa fama de perfecto amante –le susurró al oído.

Draco se rió suavemente, pero el sentir las uñas de Hermione deslizarse sobre su pecho con una ligera presión hizo estallar su cuerpo en llamas, haciendo que se debatiera bajo el cuerpo de la chica que había tomado por completo el control. Sintió como sus manos temblaban levemente cuando deslizó su última prenda de ropa interior por sus piernas, dejando al descubierto toda su virilidad. Hermione miro fijamente a Draco, sintiéndose un poco cohibida, pero aquella sonrisa sincera de Malfoy hizo que se llenar de valor. No tenía experiencia alguna en aquello, pero tomo el miembro de Malfoy en sus manos y comenzó a extenuarlo. Los jadeos de Draco iban subiendo de intensidad, al igual que las caricias de Hermione tentaban con hacer explotar al chico. Cuando Draco volvió a gemir casi con el doble de intensidad que la primera vez se dio cuenta de que el tiempo de la tortura que le estaba imponiendo la chica había llegado a su fin. Se colocó sobre ella, se deshizo también de su ropa interior y le sonrió con maldad. Hermione sabía a la perfección que ahora le tocaba a ella gritar de placer. Las manos expertas de Draco se hundieron en su intimidad, sofocándola al instante. Los dedos del chico jugaban con su zona más erógena, creando en la chica espasmos de placer. Hermione creyó llegar al cielo cuando uno de los dedos de Draco se aventuró hacia su interior, moviéndose con sabiduría y dejándola sin aliento.

-¡Draco! –gritó Hermione en un gemido de placer cuando el chico la castigaba con dos dedos en su interior.

Éste sonrió con una mezcla de pasión y dulzura. Deslizó sus dedos suavemente hacia el exterior y miró con intensidad a Hermione. La besó como un verdadero amante, de esa forma que te mueres de placer mientras que con la punta de su miembro rozaba las puertas de la feminidad de Hermione. Ella se encogía de placer con cada roce, elevando sus caderas y pidiendo misericordia para que acabara de culminar aquel placer que la recorría. Malfoy lo percibió perfectamente y se adentró en ella con la mayor dulzura que le fue posible. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, clavando las uñas en los brazos del chico, lo que hizo que aumentara aún más su excitación si cabe. Hermione gimió de placer al sentir como Draco se deslizaba dentro y fuera de ella con un pleno conocimiento de las cosas que la hacían estallar en llamas. Sus embestidas aumentaron, haciendo que Hermione perdiera casi por completo el dominio de si misma. Draco la miraba fijamente a los ojos, intentando transmitirle algo que ella no lograba entender.

-Por favor, Hermione –le suplicó de una forma tan seductora que la derritió-, ¿serías tan amable de ponerte sobre mí y saciarme de la única forma que jamás le he permitido a nadie? Siento que solamente tú serás capaz de hacerlo –le pidió sonriendo.

Hermione aceptó con un mudo asentimiento, poniéndose sobre el cuerpo de Malfoy, ahora con la timidez atacándola por todos los sitios. Lo besó suavemente y con la ayuda de Draco empezó a subir y bajar lentamente sobre él. Su ritmo fue aumentando con maldad a medida que Malfoy se iba desesperando cada vez más y más, apretando su boca con fuerza y cerrando los puños en torno a las sábanas. Ambos sintieron al mismo tiempo ese ardor que subía por su cuerpo y mirándose fijamente a los ojos llegaron al orgasmo al unísono. Hermione se desplomó sobre el pecho de Draco con la respiración extremadamente acelerada, aún unida a él. Draco se encargó de separarse de ella lentamente, haciendo que los dos temblaran de placer en el último roce de sus cuerpos. La atrajo hacia sí y la besó de una forma distinta, como si le estuviese agradeciendo que hubiese decidido pasar esa noche con él. La respiración de Hermione le hacía cosquillas en su pecho, pero por nada del mundo rompió el abrazo que los unía.

-¿Por qué me pediste eso? –dejó caer la pregunta Hermione, aunque en verdad quería saber la respuesta.

-¿No te has dado cuenta? En la vida he dejado que nadie me maneje, pero necesitaba sentirte, dejar que tú tomases el control y no tenerme que preocupar por nada –le susurró sonriendo.

Hermione hizo más fuerte su abrazo, dándose cuenta de que Draco se había mostrado por primera vez en la vida con esa actitud despreocupada solamente para ella.

-Espero haber sido mejor que Pansy –le dijo divertida Hermione.

Draco se rió suavemente y echó la manta por encima de la chica, al ver que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

-Con ella es diferente, ni siquiera dejo que me bese –le dijo sinceramente-. Es sexo y punto. Ni amor, ni caricias ni besos.

-¿No le molesta eso? –preguntó Hermione sin comprenderlo.

-Poco le importa eso a ella –le explicó Draco-. Con tan de poder presumir de que ha pasado unas cuantas noches en mi habitación le importa bien poco si yo sólo la utilizo para desahogarme.

-Eso es asqueroso –le recriminó Hermione.

-Qué querías que hiciese. La única chica que me desataba se negaba a pasar una noche conmigo, pero está claro que no ha podido resistirse –contestó riendo-. Dulces sueños, Hermione –le contestó disponiéndose a dormir.

Hermione sonrió y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Ya era extremadamente tarde. Los primeros rayos del alba la despertaron y lo primero que hizo fuer girarse hacia donde se suponía que dormía Draco, pero él ya no estaba allí. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, frotándoselos y acostumbrándose a esa claridad. Le vio paseando por la habitación con un papel en las manos. Cuando se percató de que ella ya estaba despierta se acercó con paso firme y casi le estrelló el papel contra su nariz.

-¡Júrame que no te referías a esto con lo del viernes! –le gritó sin importarle las consecuencias que pudiese traer si ella no sabía nada y se enteraba de lo que ponía aquella carta.

Hermione fijó su vista en las letras y leyó lentamente:

"_Primera junta para los nuevos Mortífagos de la hermandad (solamente los más importantes)._

_Se ruega a las personas que hayan recibido esta carta que este viernes se presenten a las doce y media en el bosque Prohibido para desparecerse del colegio y acudir al lugar dónde se celebrará la ceremonia para que le sea concedida la marca Tenebrosa. Aquel que no acuda se le tratará como un traidor y nuestro Estimado Señor Tenebroso decidirá que hacer con él._

_Atte. Lucius Malfoy."_


End file.
